The Unknown Champion and the Goblet of Fire
by Writer of the Unknown
Summary: Harry meets a girl like no other, she is incredibly beautiful, and the beauty hides her secrets. She is mysterious and is hiding a deep dark secret. She refuses to get to know him despite his efforts. She is set on three dangerous tasks in the Triwizard Tournament. Soon she can't hold it in and she confesses all her secrets to Harry, but she still leaves one secret untold.
1. Hidden Beauty

Harry tightened his grip on his owl's cage, his trolley almost getting away as he did so. His green eyes were full of excitement. His black hair was unruly, as usual. His snowy white owl tweeted at him as she got jostled around slightly.

"Sorry, Hedwig," Harry apologized to the owl.

Harry looked around expecting to see a pack of red heads wandering around platform nine and three quarters. So there was. Harry pushed through the crowd to them.

"Harry?" one of them said. He was tall and had vibrant red hair, like the rest of the group. He had an enthusiastic grin on his face.

"Ron!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Ron pulled Harry into a bear hug. Harry then received a more gentle hug from Mrs. Weasley and a noogie from the twins, Fred and George. They looked almost the same, but Harry knew them well enough to know which was which. Mrs. Weasley was a slightly stout woman with a loving grin always spread across her face. In the back of the group stood another red head, Ginny. She smiled warmly at Harry.

"Where is Mr. Weasley and Percy?" Harry asked.

"Dad's at work and Percy is off being Percy," Ron explained briefly.

Harry and Ron pushed their trolleys toward the baggage car and loaded their things inside. As they finished, a girl with bushy brown hair ran toward them. She pulled them both into a hug. She had buck teeth that weren't quite as prominent as the used to be. Her eyes glowed with happiness. She had a book back over her shoulder. She had abandoned her trolley for a moment to greet her friends.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione," Ron said.

"I missed you guys," Hermione said. "I heard that something really important is happening this year at Hogwarts, but I'm not sure what."

"Let us at least say 'Hi, Hermione'," Harry said.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron joked.

Hermione put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she said.

"Yeah, my dad has been kind of secretive, I can tell,: Ron said before Hermione could say anything. "Something important is definitely going to happen."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not that stupid to not notice my own dad's behavior," Ron said.

Harry laughed.

"This is going to be a great year," he chuckled.

Hermione put her things in the baggage car and chatted on and on about homework and classes.

They boarded the train and walked up and down the aisle looking for an empty compartment. Most of them were full or didn't have enough room, but they finally found one at the end of the train with one girl in it. She had raven black hair that fell over her face. Her head was leaning on the window. She already had her robes on.

Harry, Ron and Hermione silently fought who would sit closer to her. They mouthed words to each other and made hand signals. Harry lost and sat next to Ron on the same seat as the girl. They put their things on the racks and sat down. The girl didn't even look at them. She just stared out of the window at the busy station.

"Did you guys do all your summer homework?" Hermione asked, practically ignoring the girl.

Ron gave her a blank look and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I guess that is a no?" Hermione said.

"Pretty much," Ron said. "I only got through the first page of my History of Magic homework and bailed."

Hermione sighed and turned to Harry.

"Hey, I got all of it done except for my History of Magic homework," Harry said proudly.

"I am assuming you need my help with that?" Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry and Ron said in unison then Ron added. "I could use some help with everything else, too."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her books and parchment. They did homework for most of the ride until Ron could bear no more.

"My brain is fried," Ron said.

That was the sign to put all the books and parchment away.

Hermione stared at Harry until she got his attention then she gestured to the girl sitting in the corner. The girl's hands were clenched in fists. Harry shrugged. Hermione pointed to him then to her and mouthed, 'Say something'. Harry sighed inwardly.

"Hey," he began.

At first the girl didn't acknowledge him. She just stared out the window.

"Hey, girl," Ron said.

Hermione hit him.

The girl slowly turned her head toward them and they all had to hold back gasps. She looked so different. Sure she had the features of a normal human being, but she was unnaturally beautiful. Her raven black hair was slightly wavy, and swoop bangs that almost hung in front of her eyes. Her beautiful hair hung down to her waist. Her skin had an almost perfect tan and her lips were cherry red, but it didn't look like she had lipstick on. Her figure was slim and thin. Her skin looked unnaturally smooth. Her cheeks were slightly rosy. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of silver. She was beautiful, but her expression didn't reflect that beauty. Her eyebrows were narrowed slightly and she showed no hint of a smile.

"What?" she asked.

Her voice was so smooth. It had a singsong ring to it, but it had a sharp stab to it.

"Umm… what's your name," Harry asked, with a hint of uncertainty.

She looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression.

"Blake," she answered then turned her head away as a sign that she didn't want to talk anymore, but Harry would not give up.

"What year are you in?" he asked.

The girl sighed, obviously annoyed.

"I'm a fifth year," she said.

"Cool. I'm a fourth year and so are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry said.

"And who are you?" Blake asked.

Ron gave her a funny look and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Don't you know him?" Hermione inquired.

"Should I?"

"He is Harry Potter," she said.

Blake's expression didn't change.

"Fascinating," she said, but her tone had no fascination in it.

Harry sighed. "What house are you in?" he asked. "No wait, let me guess… Ravenclaw. Am I right?"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"No," she said. "I'm a Gryffindor. Like you."

Ron snorted. Harry glared at him.

"I've never seen you around before," Hermione said.

"Not a big surprised," Blake said. "I am the one people usually look over."

But you are so-," Ron began.

"Why?" Harry asked, elbowing Ron.

"Let's just say… I'm good at hiding from the world," she said. She turned away and abruptly ending the conversation.

Harry turned to Hermione. She shook her head. Ron just shrugged.

"Lost cause," Ron whispered.

Hermione kicked his shin.

'Shut it' she mouthed.

Ron began a conversation, but Harry soon lost interest and started stealing glimpses of Blake. He wondered why he had never seen or noticed her before. She was gorgeous. He noticed that her left sleeve was slightly pulled up and wrapped around her arm was a thin wrap.

Blake glanced at him and looked down at her sleeve. She gasped and pulled her sleeve down. Harry quickly looked away, but he could feel her glaring at him. When he dared a glance she was looking out the window.

Again, Harry wondered how someone so beautiful could hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave reviews on what you think. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Drawn

Once the train stopped Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly got their things and left the compartment, but Harry could help by taking a backward glance at Blake. She was slowly gathering her things. He almost turned around to help her, but one look from Hermione told him he shouldn't.

Draco stopped them outside of the train.

"Potter," he said.

Draco approached him.

"This year the war begins," Draco said.

Harry looked at him with a confused expression then his mind flashed back to the night at the Quidditch World Cup. He shook his head, knowing that, that had nothing to do with Draco.

Draco pushed him in the shoulder and pulled out his wand. Then a girl walked by. Raven black hair sweeping back and forth. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to her. It was Blake. He looked dumbstruck. Harry snorted. Blake's eyes turned to him and Draco's eyes filled with jealousy. She smiled slightly and continued walking. Ron eyebrows shot up.

"She smiled at you, Harry," he said.

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically.

Draco's eyes grew dark.

Ron stuck his tongue and walked away with Harry and Hermione. Harry saw Blake disappear into the crowd. He walked quickly trying to catch up with her, but soon lost sight of her.

"Harry, slow down," Hermione called. She hurried up beside him and stared into the crowd.

They dragged their things to the baggage carriage. Harry spotted on carriage with a girl sitting on the top seating area and he knew exactly who it was. He casually walked toward that carriage. The inside mostly full. Inside he spotted Fred George, Neville and Ginny. Ron climbed inside and Hermione followed.

"Jump in Harry," Ginny said despite the lack of room. "We can squish."

"I'll just go up top," he said.

He climbed up onto the step leading to the top seating area and sat down. Blake looked at him. He smiled warmly. She made eye contact for a minute then turned away.

The ride to Hogwarts was very silent for Harry. He could hear his friends laughing below him. He sighed.

"So, Harry Potter is it," Blake said.

Harry was surprised that she started the conversation.

"Yeah," he said.

"You usually have problems with pure bloods?" she asked.

"I… no… sometimes," he admitted.

Blake smiled.

"So I never caught what your full name," Harry said.

"Blake Griffith," she answered.

"No to be rude or anything, but why do you want to hide?"

"That was abrupt."

Harry shrugged. Blake didn't answer for a moment.

"I don't like being noticed, because… well, I guess you could say that was how I was raised," she said. "I don't like drawing attention to myself."

"But how do you hide being the way you are?" Harry wondered.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's easier than you think."

"But you are so… nevermind."

He didn't continue the conversation and Blake seemed no longer interested in talking to him.

Harry wished he had more charm. He studied Blake trying to find a way that she could hide such a beautiful face and figure. He wondered why he never noticed her before. She was so unusually beautiful and different. He wanted to find out if her beauty was on the inside as well as the outside. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know her. He was drawn to her by her beauty. There was something else that he was drawn to, but he couldn't put his finger on. He somehow felt connected to her. He scolded himself for thinking something so foolish.

Blake smiled as she glanced at Harry who had a kind of upset look on his face and was mumbling to himself. He looked up at her and laughed.

"I must look kind of stupid right," he said.

"Maybe a little," she said. She had the singsong ring back in her voice.

The carriage stopped abruptly. Harry's friends started jump out of the carriage and Blake quickly wiped the smile off her face. She quickly jumped down and started walking away.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked.

"With what?" Harry inquired.

"Harry you are obviously interested in her," Hermione said.

"I'm not interested to in her," he defended. "I just… I don't know… I feel like she needs help. She seems lonely and kind of feels drawn to help her."

"Well, you don't seem very 'drawn' to help her now," Hermione said. "Because there she goes."

Harry looked up and saw Blake walking away with a trunk and a cage with an owl in it. Harry quickly grabbed his own trunk and owl and practically sprinted to catch up with Blake. Once he caught up to her he paused to take a breath. Blake looked at him for a moment then continued walking. Harry sighed and walked to catch up with her again.

"So Blake, I was wondering if… whoa," he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he got a glimpse of her owl. It looked like a giant snowy owl. "What is that?"

Blake looked at her owl and back at Harry.

"It is a combination breed of a snowy owl and a great grey owl," she said. "They are very expensive and hard to find. My mom actually found this one in a forest. It had a wounded leg. She brought it home to heal. We kept for a week then decided to let it go, but it wouldn't leave. We tried to leave it in the forest, but the neck morning it was tapping on out window." Blake scoffed at herself. "I don't know why I even told you that."

"Well, it's cool," he said.

"Well, see you around," she said.

"Blake, do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Harry asked.

"You want me to be your friend?" she said looking at him like he was a Muggle that just saw her do incredible magic.

"Yeah."

"Why?" she said solemnly.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

Harry pondered the question. Had anyone really wondered why someone asked them to be their friend?

"Because I want to get to know you and you seem lonely," Harry said.

"What makes you say that?" Blake said defensively.

"No, I'm trying to be rude it's just that you look like you could use a friend," he said.

Blake stared at him for a moment then turned away.

"Well, please give it some thought," Harry said.

Blake sighed and back turned around. Harry had already began to walk away.

"Wait, maybe we could try… being friends," she said.

A wide grin spread across Harry's face.

"Great," he said. "I'll introduce you to my friends."

Blake followed him back to the pack of redheads and brunettes. Hermione smiled at Harry as she saw him coming back over with Blake walking next to him. Ron was staring at Blake with a dreamy far off look.

"So there's Neville, Fred, George," Harry began.

"He's not Fred, I am," one of the twins complained. "And I thought we were your friends, Harry."

"Sorry, Fred," Harry apologized.

The twin that had complained whispered into Blake's ear, "Only joking I am George."

Blake smiled. Her smile was warm and gentle.

"And Ginny," Harry continued. "And of course Hermione and Ron."

Everyone smiled at Blake and she couldn't help smiling back.

And just like that, Blake belonged.

They all sat together in the Great Hall laughing a talking. They enjoyed watching the ceremony for the first years. Of course Dumbledore went over the rules and "Filch Reminder".

"We also have another item to announce," Dumbledore said. "There was once a competition of great honor. Though it has not been put on because of high death toll."

"Death toll?" Ron repeated.

"But this year Hogwarts had the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said.

The hall went into an uproar. Blake gasped. Harry just looked around in confusion. He leaned over to Blake, who was sitting next to him, and whispered, "What it is the Triwizard Tournament?"

Blake explained that it was tournament with three life risking task. She told him that the tournament had not happened for years because it was so dangerous.

"We have invited two schools to participate in the competition," Dumbledore said. "Please welcome the students from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime."

The oak doors of the Great Hall burst open and in walked a group of students all dressed in sky blue uniforms. As the boys passed girls they would wink. One tall blond haired boys eyes popped when he saw Blake, but trying to hide his immediate attachment to her beauty, he winked. The girls would smile at boys. Walking among them was a beautiful girl with long blond hair. Ron spotted her almost the moment he walked she walked in. She was something to compare to Blake's beauty, but still there was something more natural about Blake.

Behind the crowd of students in sky blue uniforms was a tall, broad woman. She was the size of Hagrid. People gasped when they saw her. The group of students sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Next we will welcome the students of the Durmstrang and their Headmaster Karkaroff," Dumbledore said.

A larger group of students dressed in red coats entered the hall. A gasp rippled through the students. Strutting forward at the front of the group was Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world. Walking next to Krom was a man with a triangular goatee. His robes were a dull white color. As he smiled at Dumbledore revealing a set of rotting teeth. Blake and Harry grimaced.

The Durmstrang students settled at the Slytherin table. As the Great Hall settled down Dumbledore spoke again.

"Considering the high death toll of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued. "Students under the age of seventeen will not be allowed to enter their name for the tournament."

A protest surged out of the crowd. Fred and George jumped out of their seats and yelled.

"That's rubbish," Fred shouted.

"That's ridiculous," George yelled.

"Silence," Dumbledore barked.

Everyone settled down in an instant.

"To choose the worthy competitors for this tournament we use…," he paused. "The Goblet of Fire."

Hagrid came in through a door on the side of the Great Hall holding a huge wooden goblet with blue fire in it. Everyone watched as he set it in front of Dumbledore.

"You may put your name in the Goblet of Fire if you are seventeen or older," Dumbledore said. "But there is a word of caution to those who enter. You will be changed. You will face things that your school may or may not have prepared you for. You will face unknown challenges. Eternal glory awaits the winner of the Triwizard Tournament, but it has a price."

The whole hall was quiet. Not a sound could be heard.

"Now enough of that," he said. "Let us feast."

The tables filled with food of all kinds. Some weren't recognizable to Harry, Ron, Hermione or Blake. The seemed to foreign for the visitors. The students for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang seemed impressed with the food. The girl with bold hair came over to their table. She stood behind Ron. She cleared her throat was sitting across. He turned and his eyes popped. He choked on his chicken and he dropped his fork on the ground. She smiled at him.

"May I 'ave dat," she said sweetly, pointing to a foreign dish in front of Ron.

Ron nodded. He lifted it and placed in her hands. With a sweet smile she walked away.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Blake kept her head down as she ate. Now and then she would look up and see a group of Durmstrang boys winking and raising an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when he noticed her shyness.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Nothing," she tried to say cheerfully.

Harry raised both eyebrows.

"Really I'm fine," she said. "Honestly."

He shrugged and continued eating.

"This is delicious," Hermione said taking a bite of potato salad.

"Yeah, the house elves really outdid themselves this year," Fred said.

"House elves?" Hermione said.

Fred bit his lip.

"Nothing," George said.

"The house elves make our food?" Hermione said. "That is awful. They labor all day? Breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Nice going," George said.

Hermione put her fork down and refused to eat another bite. Harry stared at his food for a moment, shrugged and took another bite of chicken. Blake felt bad, but she knew that house elves didn't complain. They had worked all day on this food and, for all she knew, they would feel bad if people didn't eat it. She was going to point this out the Hermione, but decided not to.

Blake almost forgot about the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament as she laughed and talked with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville. she would still occasionally glance at the Slytherin table and see the group of staring Durmstrang boys which Draco, Goyle and Crabbe had joined. They would smile, wink and raise an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

Once the feast was over many people scrambled toward the Slytherin table to get Krum's autograph. Ron tried, but soon gave up because he couldn't even get through the first wave of people.

"I'll get it later," he shrugged, but Hermione, Harry and Blake could tell her was upset.

Several Durmstrang students and Draco tried to follow Blake through the crowd, but she furried Ron, Hermione and Harry along. Once they made it to the Gryffindor common room the plopped on the couched.

"It's nice to be home again," Harry said as he warmed his hands at the fire.

Blake smiled.

"You have no idea," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let all my readers know, this is a rewrite of the Goblet of Fire so nothing is going to happen exactly like it did in the book. I do not own any of the Harry Potter character's, but Blake is my character.<strong>


	4. Perfect

**Please comment and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The next morning the Goblet of Fire was out in the Entrance Hall. Around was a blue circle with a ten foot radius. People under seventeen were longingly looking at the cup. Students from Hogwarts that were old enough to put their name in would walk to the cup and place it in. Everyone around would cheer or clap. There didn't seem to be any students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons around.<p>

Blake walked right to the Great Hall without even glancing at the cup. Harry, and Ron followed reluctantly. Hermione had decided not to come down for breakfast.

"I don't even see why the hang around there," Blake said, placing bacon, toast and an egg on her plate. "It's not like the age line will disappear if they stare at it."

"What? Age line?" Ron said piling pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage onto his plate.

"That's what that blue line was on the floor," Harry answered.

The Great Hall doors open and a ruckus came from the doors. Blake turned around and saw a group of Durmstrang students walking over to the Slytherin table. To Ron's disappointment Krum was not with him.

Blake rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. She felt tired and worn out.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just stayed up pretty late," Blake said.

"Doing what?"

"Uh, just thinking," Blake said rubbing her eyes. As she did her sleeves fell down to her elbows revealing the wrap on her left arm.

"What's happened to your arm?" Ron asked, finally diverting his attention from the Durmstrang students. He pointed to her wrap as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. Hers eyes widened slightly in panic.

"Scratch," she said, trying to shrug off her surprise.

"You sure, you don't sound so sure," Harry said.

"I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Harry and Ron shrugged.

Everybody seemed to be eating breakfast and those who weren't missed out on morning announcements.

"Students," Dumbledore said. "We have a few announcements. You will get you schedule, but classes will not start until tomorrow due to the ceremony tonight." He paused. "Second we would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

All the students had been oblivious to the figure hunkered over at the professors table. The figure wore an old brown coat the reached down to the ground. He was missing a leg. He looked up at the students and several gasped. In his eye socket was an electric blue eye that swiveled around in the socket. His other eye was beady and seemed to bore into the students. He had grizzled hair and complexion.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron marveled.

"Yes, he just told us that," Blake said.

"He was attacked by dustbins just a while ago," Ron said.

Harry and Blake gave him a weird look.

"Well, that's what my dad to me," Ron said.

Harry shrugged and Blake rolled her eyes.

After the shock of having such an odd teacher went away, breakfast was quiet.

Professor Mcgonagall started coming up and down the rows handing out schedules. When she reached Ron she gave him his schedule, then Harry, but she skipped Blake.

"Umm… Professor, you skipped Blake," Harry said.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"That is clearly none of your business, Mr. Potter," she said. "Blake please meet me in my office after breakfast."

Blake nodded. Harry bit his lip and Ron held in a laugh once McGonagall had moved on he couldn't help it.

"You got in trouble on the first day," he said. Harry elbowed him.

"I'm not in trouble Ronald," she said. "I have to organize my schedule."

Harry and Ron gave her a questioning look, but they didn't press the subject.

After breakfast Harry and Ron went out to watch people put their names in the cup. Hermione was now watching.

"I'll be back," Blake said, and she headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

The doors of the Entrance Hall opened and in walked Victor Krum. He ignored the gawking crowd as he made his way to the cup. When he placed his name in the cup a bunch of Durmstrang students cheers, but no one else did. When he exited the hall burst into whispers.

"That was Victor Krum," Ron chattered.

"We are well aware, Ron," Hermione said.

After the whispered died down Blake was back.

"That was fast," Harry commented.

"Just a clarification about my schedule," Blake explained.

Harry saw her that she now had her schedule. He glanced at it, but she quickly crumpled it into her fist.

"Wait… you have Defense Against the Dark Arts at the same time as Ron, Hermione and I," Harry said. "I thought you were a fifth year."

"I'm am, but I'm not," she said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Explain," Hermione demanded.

"Well, I am on fourth year lessons, but I am old enough to be a fifth year. I'm fifteen, no fourteen," she briefly explained.

"And…" Harry encouraged.

"Well, I guess when I was suppose to get my letter they didn't know I had any magical ability. So I got it a year later."

Hermione, Harry and Ron pondered this for a moment.

"I've never heard of that happening before," Hermione thought aloud.

Blake shrugged and hurried away to the Gryffindor common room before the asked anymore questions.

"See ya," she called back to them as she made her way up the stairs.

When she got to the common room she slouched down into an armchair and sigh contently. No one was around. They were all eating or watching people put their name in the cup. She was glad to be alone and to have no classes for the day.

After she relaxed in the silence for a moment she went to the dormitory and got a quill and parchment. Then she settled back into the chair and began to write:

**Dear Mom,**

**I miss you so much, already. I am glad to be at Hogwarts. I can keep my mind off… life. So something new unexpectedly popped up. The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year. I'm so excited. Guess what else? I actually have made some friends. I never thought I would, but I have. They are great. First there is Hermione Granger, she is a muggle bore, but smarted than any Gryffindor I know. Next is Ron Weasley, he is pure-blood. Last (you won't believe this) is Harry Potter. Of course you know everything there is to know about Harry Potter. I never thought that I could be friends with Harry Potter. I know that could result in a catastrophe in later years so I have to be careful. Being me… I have to be careful of being friends with Harry Potter. All my new friends are rather curious about me. I am the one wanting to get to know them while they all want to get to know me. They saw my wrap on my arm and I had to make up some lame excuse to stop them from asking questions about it. I know I have to keep it a secret. I didn't tell you this because I didn't want you to worry, but I kind of feel like I should. For a while I've felt bottled up. I want to share with someone what is going in my life, but I can't. I feel trapped. I don't really know what to do. I'll just have to confide in Hagrid for now.**

** Love,**

** Blake**

Blake reread her letter and decided it was all she could express in writing. She sealed it in an envelope and decided to send it later.

She sat back again and let the fact that she was at Hogwarts. Safe from being found. She felt like she was starting a new childhood that was actually worth remembering. She had friends and everything seemed perfect. She thought so anyway. Until that night at the Triwizard Champion Ceremony that could change Harry's fate and maybe her own.


End file.
